


carnation

by scionavarielle



Series: flower verse [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arrives at work, atsuto never expect to find a letter from his secret admirer</p>
            </blockquote>





	carnation

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine to all :)

Atsuto finds it a bit ridiculous that everyone around him couldn’t stop mentioning about their dates for tomorrow when he arrives at his desk. First thing he does after he has sat on his chair is to check the calendar. Once he sees the ‘14’ number on the calendar, he sighs. No wonder everyone’s been busy chitchatting one over another.

He has never understood why would anyone need a date just to enjoy Valentine day? Couldn’t they just hang around like usual with people just to savor the day? It’s not like Valentine is any different anyway. He turns on his PC while taking out his agendas for the day. While doing so, he finally notices something on his piled documents – a small white envelope with nothing on it.

Thinking it’s just probably another bill, Atsuto decides to open the envelope and read it.

 _I always love your smile_  
wondering if one day  
I could be the reason behind it

 _I always love your voice_  
calling my name  
in a simple greeting

 _I love many things about you_  
that I could not express  
that I could not let you know

_But courage pushes me_

_Please meet me at the new café close to our office_  
I’ll wait you there  
‘til you come

_And if you don’t, I get it_

_Love,  
your secret admirer_

Atsuto reads the letter many times to make sure that he’s not imagining things. Did someone just give him a love letter? He just has a secret admirer? It’s not a lie is it? He looks around, checking the reaction of the people close to his desks. Everyone’s been busy talking with each other about tomorrow’s agenda. He doesn’t see anything out of ordinary.

“What are you reading?” A voice startles him. Abruptly, he hides the letter under the keyboard. Luckily, the person behind him doesn’t realize that. “Uchi, what is it?”

He looks up to find Julian, a new intern in the Marketing department, stands behind him, looking at him with an anxious face. Atsuto shakes his head. “Nothing, just another bill,” he lies through his teeth. Julian doesn’t really take Atsuto’s answer but fortunately for Atsuto, Julian doesn’t want to pry more.

“Oh, I see. Well, anyway, have you had your breakfast? We’re going to go to the canteen to have one, just asking if you want to join.”

Atsuto nods. “Sure, I’ll go in a while, I need to check my e-mails first.” Julian nods before leaving him alone. Atsuto is grateful of that. He couldn’t let Julian see the letter. Not that it matters though, but somehow he doesn’t like the idea of Julian knowing that Atsuto has a secret admirer – if it’s a secret admirer at all.

It’s no secret to almost everyone except the people themselves that Atsuto has some kind of a crush on Julian. You see, Atsuto normally rarely ‘revenge’ people’s prank on him, but he always does make sure to make a comeback to Julian if the intern decides to do some prank. Well, it’s another matter anyway, Atsuto thinks. Now how to face the secret admirer tomorrow?

.

.

Tomorrow comes sooner than Atsuto has expected. He, nervously, checks himself in front of mirror many times, making sure that he has put up a good combination of clothes. He wears a simple blue hoodie with white t-shirt underneath and long pants. Atsuto curses his looks sometimes. His baby face always makes people misunderstand his ages. At first, it’s okay, but soon it annoys him that people rarely take him seriously – even Julian.

Okay, no talk about Julian again today. He just has to face this secret admirer of him, hearing what the other person has to tell him and then goes back to enjoy his valentine day (not that he has any).

He has arrived at the café but decided to see the condition, to observe. The café is just opened and not many guests have come yet. There is no familiar face too. That makes Atsuto thinks if this is perhaps another prank by one of his colleagues, perhaps it’s Marco’s idea or Thomas, or whoever.

Funny how it looks like that Atsuto is the one so eager while it’s supposed to be the other way around. He wants to go to Cinema to watch the new movie to spend his day when someone, whom he doesn’t expect, comes to the café.

Julian Draxler walks to the café, holding a bouquet of flowers. Atsuto is startled. This could be a coincidence, right? No way is the world being so kind that everything could be so good. Atsuto decides to walk away to the cinema like he has planned earlier. Maybe Julian is going to the café for some date. He couldn’t see if that happens so it’s better for him to walk now. He could call Shinji to accompany him.

.

.

How Atsuto ends up with Shinji and the latter’s group of friends, Atsuto couldn’t recall but it’s not like he doesn’t enjoy the company. In fact, they are all fun. Atsuto enjoys his day a lot. After the movie, they want to go to some restaurant to eat. It just happens that the restaurant they are going has to pass the café, so Atsuto couldn’t stop himself to steal a glance to the café.

To his surprise (or happiness), Julian is still there. The man keeps looking at his watch, like he’s expecting of someone. Atsuto then looks at his watch and sees that it’s twelve o’clock already. It means, Julian has been waiting there for almost 4 hours already.

_Could it be?_

Atsuto doesn’t know what possess him when he excuses himself from the group and runs to the café without explaining any further. A bell is heard when he opens the door and Julian’s head look up at him, smiling.

Catching up to his breath, Atsuto walks to Julian’s table hesitantly. The younger man – Julian – stands up when Atsuto arrives at the table.

“Are you my secret admirer?”

Julian smiles, oh so brightly. He gives the bouquet of flowers to Atsuto while scratching the neck. “I thought you’ll never come.”

Atsuto smiles back. “I thought you’ll never ask.”

Perhaps, Atsuto thinks, a date for his valentine day this year will not be so bad at all.

.

.

**Omake**

"Tell me one thing though."

"What is it?"

"Who wrote that letter? Is it Marco?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"I know it." 


End file.
